1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a padlock and particularly to an improved small padlock with a shackle adjustable to a desired length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional small padlock, whether with a rigid shackle or a flexible steel cable for the shackle, usually has a constant length. For instance, R.O.C. patent No. 93214130 discloses padlock with a steel cable. The steel cable has one end fastened to one side of a lock casing and a free end on other end insertable into a latch trough and a first inlet/outlet. The lock casing contains a first lock mechanism to control locking and unlocking to allow the steel cable to form a closed condition with the lock body to provide locking function. In the locking condition, the free end has to be positioned on a fixed location. The shackle range between the steel cable and the lock body depends on the length of the steel cable and is constant. As the small padlock has a small size and a limited distance, in the event that two or more goods have to be locked at the same time, or the size of the goods to be locked is larger, the shackle cannot provide enough holding space, then an extra lock has to be used for locking. It costs more to buy another lock, also wastes more time to do locking and unlocking. It creates problems in use. Using the steel cable of a greater length to remedy this problem results in too big of the shackle range that makes locking less effective.